


Deviancy

by Mousekins



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this at midnight and now I'm dying inside, Other, RK900 meets RK800 and they have a brief chat, it's shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/pseuds/Mousekins
Summary: RK900 wants to understand what made his predecessor, the RK800 model so influential on the world he was created in to, and seeks to find out this information for himself.





	Deviancy

The back of RK900’s hand strokes carefully along the decommissioned unit’s face. The skin registers as ‘smooth’ in his programming, and he wonders- if only for a _brief_ moment- what his predecessor was like. Successful, he’s sure, he had heard stories about this ‘Connor’, the way he was almost _human_ . The way his guidance and his words could wrangle confessions out of anybody he was locked in a room with- dangerous and _efficient_ . A true Machine.  
  
RK900 strives to understand what that would be like, being human had never come across in his programming. Perhaps being able to understand the humans would make him more efficient as well, humans could confess easier when there was something _human_ before them. 

His missions would always come first, and yet the pull of understanding his prior generation always kept him coming back… he wanted to know what RK800 was like. Their first meeting had been brief. A simple ‘you are being replaced’ and with an almost regretful nod, he had walked off and RK900 had to resist the urge to follow him.

He boots up his predecessor manually, claiming to want the case files from the android himself in order to better understand the motivations behind it, and he knows the excuse will only buy him a few minutes at most… but this was worth it.

“Hello Connor, I am RK900, your successor, also named ‘Connor’.” He smiles, his interrogative social skills shining forward as he holds a hand out to shake, and Connor returns the firm hold gratefully.

“I thought I was being repurposed by you,” RK800 states, a hint of confusion in his voice as their hands linger in each other’s for a little too long. “So why am I active, currently?” RK900 supposes he owes the other an explanation for his actions- the more people that believed his lie, the better.

It would also prevent the other from sounding any potential alarms.

“Yes, apologies for that, I wished to gain the case files that you had in your possession. I can gather them manually elsewhere, but I wanted to understand them from your perspective.” He explains, remaining calm and cool, as though his lie was the absolute truth. With any luck, the other wouldn’t notic--

“You came for more than that, didn’t you?” Connor points out, a smile twitching up on his lips as he offers his arm for a connection. RK900 can’t stop the hint of surprise that flits across his expression, eyes widening slightly as the arm is presented to him. “I’ll show you everything I know.” RK900 is hardly tentative at the best of times, though with how willing Connor was to share this information- it gave him cause for concern. It shouldn’t have been concerning, because Connor was like him after all, information searching and more than willing to help his comrades in finding the culprits.

So the connection is made, and within an instant the data is transferred over to him- _warmth_  and rays of sunlight through a window are what he sees, the darkness of Jericho, the leader and his soft expressions, the riots, the wars, the failings and successes of his missions. Something bubbles inside of his chest, his temperature regulators pause for a moment and _heat_ rises through him before it’s warded off. 

Something was missing. The faint echoes of a gunshot in the back of his mind and the ties of a deep regret flit forward.  


He missed him, hm?  


“I hope I was able to assist you, Connor.” RK800 speaks up, his LED flashing from yellow to blue- and his own from Red. He doesn’t understand this sudden influx inside of him, and for fear of showing too much, he pushes the signals back and into a small recess he can access them later. 

“Yes, you were of optimal use.” A ‘thank you’ rests on the tip of his tongue, and judging from his predecessors expression- the gentle _you’re welcome_ in his eyes seemed to read him like he had been a book, pages open and on display before the other. He begins to wonder just _which one_ of them is the actual successor between them. He’s all too unaware when he’s tugged closer.

It startles him at first, his LED flashing yellow as he prepares to fight back, a thousand tactics sweeping through his mind before--

“ _They just wanted to feel._ ” and he’s let go, Connor takes a step back, his eyes downcast before they close. He had been shut down automatically by an invisible timer, the LED on his head blinking off- his time had been over; he had been deactivated again.

And now he had his memories, and his feelings, and his thoughts before he had been replaced.

 

A choice appears before him

 

And his walls break down.


End file.
